Lez B Honest
by 0h-myglob
Summary: One shot taking place after truth or dare. Karmy 4ever. Disclaimer: I do not own Faking It or its characters (unfortunately).
1. Chapter 1

"I don't wanna play anymore." Amy quickly uncrossed her arms and ran upstairs back to her room. Karma glared at Lauren before following her best friend to her bedroom. When she walked in she saw Amy staring at her bed sheet with her hands wrapped tightly around one of her pillows. Karma closed the door behind her and sat at the edge of Amy's bed. The silence in the room was so thick that both girls felt they could almost choke on it. "Amy," Karma began; Amy didn't budge. "I know you asked Lauren to hang out with us because you didn't want to be alone with me. I wish you would've just been honest with me from the start." Amy didn't say anything. "Amy could you just look at me?" Karma pleaded. Finally Amy looked up and Karma's heart dropped to her stomach as she saw the glistening tears that had gathered in Amy's eyes. "Amy?"

"What do you want me to say Karma? I just want things to go back to normal with us and every time I'm with you it feels like that's never gonna happen. When we accidentally touched hands you pulled away so fast I thought your hand would fly off. I wish I would've never told you." Amy sniffled and looked away from Karma thinking that that way it'd be easier to hold her tears in. "Don't say that. I'm glad you told me; it's time we started being honest about things. And speaking of that, there's something that I wanted to talk to you about." Amy arched an eyebrow, "What is it?" "Tonight, when Lauren dared me to kiss you," Amy cut her off with a wave of her hand, "I know, I know. You didn't kiss me so that you wouldn't confuse me further or hurt whatever or me. It's fine Karma. Don't worry about it. I'm not, like, offended or anything." As nonchalant as Amy wanted to sound, she wasn't able to keep the bitterness entirely out of her voice. "No, that's not it. I…wanted to kiss you."

Amy's eyes went wide and she felt her heart start to beat infinitely faster. Had she heard Karma correctly? "Um…" Amy didn't know what to say. "I changed my answer to truth because, well I got kinda freaked out. We were inches away from each other and I just, I don't know what came over me." Karma rambled. Amy dared look into Karma's eyes, "So what does that mean?" "I don't know." Karma muttered. Amy saw her swallow hard and a slight shade of red begin to develop slightly below her cheekbones. Suddenly the room was filled with a new thickness altogether. Amy looked down at Karma's lips and quickly looked back up at her eyes. Karma did the same when she thought Amy wasn't looking. Amy pushed her pillow aside and slowly crawled over to Karma's side of the bed. Karma's breath hitched in her throat but she made no attempt to move away. Amy didn't know where all of this confidence had come from but she didn't take time to bother to question it. Instead, she leaned in slowly much like she had downstairs. Except this time, Karma remained absolutely still and simply stared at Amy's lips that were slowly but surely coming closer to hers.

Although Karma already knew what Amy's lips felt like against hers, she was surprised at the jolt of electricity she felt once their lips touched. Amy lightly grazed Karma's lips with her own, not wanting to overwhelm her best friend by moving too quickly. In reality, Amy was holding onto her desires for dear life. The comment about whether she ever masturbated to thoughts of Karma brought with it flashbacks of nights where her imagination got the best of her and she ended up with her desire for Karma glistening all over her hand. And now that she was kissing Karma, in her bedroom no less, she had to use every ounce of willpower to prevent from climbing on top of Karma and completely devouring her. When Karma let out a soft moan, she worried her resolve would completely crumble. What she wasn't expecting was for Karma to be the one to give in first.

Karma somehow managed to climb into Amy's lap without breaking the kiss. Amy exhaled loudly and curled her hands into fists in the open space behind Karma, trying desperately to hold on to the sliver of control she had left. Karma suddenly realized that Amy was holding back, and she didn't like it one bit. She wrapped an arm around Amy's neck and gripped her cheek with her free hand while sliding her tongue along Amy's bottom lip. Amy let out a sound that sounded like something between a grunt and a moan. Karma tugged at Amy's bottom lip and gently sucked on it. Amy was digging her nails into her palms now, almost vibrating with the effort she was putting into being in control. Karma knew she almost had her.

After teasing Amy's lips with her teeth, Karma went back to kissing her, this time more forcefully. Amy kissed her back and just when she thought she'd be able to keep under control, she felt Karma slip her tongue into her mouth. Amy groaned loudly and gave in entirely. Her hands quickly found Karma's ass and pulled her body towards her until they were pressed tightly together. Karma moaned softly; there was something about the contrast of how aggressive Amy had just been and her usual timid self that sent a pool of warmth to Karma's core. _Well that's new_, Karma thought. Before she had anytime to process Amy switched their positions so that she was hovering over Karma. They stopped kissing and just looked at each other for a few seconds. Looking down at Karma all flushed with slightly swollen lips made Amy groan inwardly. Control, what control?

Amy propped herself up by placing an elbow on either side of Karma's head and started planting kisses on her neck. She started directly underneath Karma's ear lobe down to the base of her neck and to the other ear while Karma squirmed beneath her. "_Fuck." _Amy heard Karma gasp. As turned on as Amy was, she wanted to take things slowly. This was both because of her inexperience and because she just wanted to try her best and remember everything about this moment. Karma's sounds, her taste, and the way her skin felt so delicious against Amy's lips. Amy kneeled on the bed and spread Karma's legs out so that she could have better access to her body. She began a dangerously slow ascent up Karma's body and she felt her body quiver as her face passed a little to close to Karma's center. Karma let out a sigh that was equal parts relief and disappointment as Amy continued crawling up her body. Karma was just as inexperienced with other girls as Amy was and she had no idea what to do, or expect. Regardless, she couldn't help but feel a little let down that Amy hadn't placed her lips _there._

Amy slowly lifted Karma's shirt until her abdomen was completely exposed. She began planting kisses directly above Karma's waistband and continued up until she was met by the wiring of her bra. Amy then traced her way down the exact path back to where she started. Karma inhaled sharply when she felt Amy's tongue slip just below her waistband and was surprised when her hips lifted slightly off the bed on their own. Even though Amy had never been with a girl like this before, she had thought about it enough that she wouldn't make a complete fool of herself. She straddled her best friend's lap and quickly removed her shirt and bra. Karma suddenly felt exposed and tried to cross her arms over her breasts. "Hey," Amy said gently, "I want to see you. You're so beautiful." Karma didn't know if it was the tenderness in Amy's voice or her own arousal but she quickly moved her arms to her sides. Amy looked down in awe at her best friend; she really was beautiful. She traced a line from Karma's neck, between her breasts, and down to her belly button barely touching her. She relished at the small shiver that passed through Karma's body and felt her mouth nearly water once she saw how hard Karma's nipples were. She placed her hands on Karma's breasts and kneaded them lightly. Amy smiled as she saw color creeping up Karma's face again and her eyes close tightly. Without warning she took Karma's nipples between her fingers and pinched them lightly eliciting a low moan from Karma who was breathing heavily. Amy decided that was her new favorite sound and she wanted to do whatever it took to hear it over and over and over again. She kept her left hand on Karma's breast and bent down to take the other nipple into her mouth. She lightly pushed it around with the tip of her tongue before grazing it between her teeth. Karma moaned louder this time and her hands shot up, her fingers curling into Amy's wavy blonde locks. As Amy's lips and teeth teased her nipple, Karma brought one of her hands lower and lightly scratched at the exposed skin of Amy's neck. Amy moaned when she felt Karma's blunt nails on her skin sending a vibration to Karma's nipple. The room was hot and growing hotter still, which made Amy seriously rethink her decision to go slowly.

She released Karma's nipple with a pop and sat up again. Karma immediately frowned at the loss of warmth and looked up questioningly. _Damn it, why did she- oh. _Amy's hands trembled slightly as she undid the knots on Karma's sweats and slowly pulled them off her. Karma could feel her insecurity creeping back into her but the way that Amy was looking at her made her forget it quickly. Amy nearly moaned out loud when she saw the wetness that had seeped through to Karma's panties. She quickly pulled them off and threw them behind her. This was the first time she had seen another girl naked and she could barely contain how much it turned her on. Karma's skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat and looked soft to the touch. Amy tentatively slid a finger along Karma's wet folds and nearly came at the sound of Karma's barely contained moan. Karma was beyond ready for her, but Amy was hesitant as she felt her nerves catching up with her. What if Karma didn't like it? _Fuck it._

Amy crashed her lips against Karma's and unceremoniously plunged two fingers inside of her. Karma's eyes rolled back at the sudden invasion and she quickly broke the kiss. "Wait!" She shouted. Amy froze, _oh no, did she change her mind? Did I hurt her?_ "What's wrong?" Amy asked shyly. "Just," Karma inhaled, "Take them out for a sec." Amy obliged and started backing away assuming Karma had decided that she didn't want to continue. Karma grabbed at the hem of Amy's shirt, making sure she couldn't back away, "Oh no no no. Where do you think you're going?" She hurriedly pushed Amy's shirt off and sat up to unhook Amy's bra. _Fuck being scared, fuck Liam Booker, and fuck these damn clothes_, Karma thought. Karma kneeled in front of Amy and whispered hotly in her ear, "Now take off the rest so you can finish what you started." Amy jumped off the bed and did as she was told. Karma lay back down on the bed and waited for Amy to come back to join her.

Karma sighed contentedly once Amy's lips rejoined hers and they kissed passionately, any semblance of hesitance from either party completely gone. Amy's hand once again made it's way between Karma's legs and she pushed two fingers inside her. Karma moaned and broke their kiss in favor of peppering Amy's neck with wet kisses. Amy tried her best to focus on the rhythm she set but Karma's kisses were making it increasingly difficult to concentrate. Karma's hips met every thrust of her fingers and soon Karma kissed her neck less as moan after moan tore through her. Karma dug her nails into Amy's back and scratched hard enough to break the skin. Amy gasped at the sensation that she knew should've hurt but only further ignited her passion. Her fingers worked faster and faster, even through the pain of her quickly cramping hand. "_Fuck, Amy."_ Karma grabbed a fistful of Amy's hair and pulled. Karma knew she was close. Her hands were all over Amy trying hard to find something she could hold on to. In the end one of her hands held a fistful of the bed sheets and the other dug her nails deeply into the skin underneath Amy's shoulder blade. Amy balanced herself precariously on her knees and used her other hand to rub at Karma's clit while her fingers pumped in and out of Karma with the last bit of energy that was left in Amy's arms. Karma's back arched off the bed in pure ecstasy and she bit into her own wrist trying to hold back the scream that was threatening to tear out of her mouth. The sight was so delicious that Amy could feel her wetness growing, sliding slowly down her thighs. Just then she felt Karma's walls clench around her fingers and Karma clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out. Amy used her thumb to rub lightly at Karma's clit as she came down from the orgasm that still had her seeing stars behind her eyelids. Amy slowly removed her fingers from inside Karma and lay down next to her. The girls were both silent as their breathing gradually slowed down. "How," Karma swallowed, "How the fuck did you do that?" "Well, let's just say I may have thought about this moment once or twice." Amy answered sheepishly. Karma propped herself up on one elbow and turned to face Amy with a barely suppressed grin. "So you have masturbated while thinking about me before." Amy rolled her eyes, "Oh, shut up." "Make me." Karma murmured meeting Amy's eyes defiantly. "You know what? I think I will." Karma raised an eyebrow as Amy shimmied closer to her but before Amy could do anything Karma quickly straddled her. Amy moaned when she felt Karma's wetness against her stomach. She dug her nails into Karma's infuriatingly soft thighs as she started grinding her hips slowly against her. "So what was that about shutting me up or something?" Karma asked flirtatiously. Amy inhaled deeply, "I never said anything." Karma's hands made their way up to Amy's breasts and gently squeezed, "Nope, I'm pretty sure you said you were going to shut me up." Amy didn't answer; she closed her eyes tightly and let her mouth remain slightly open. Karma left a trail of wetness on Amy's abs, driving her insane. Amy moaned loudly as she felt Karma suddenly pick up her speed but frowned when seconds later, she couldn't feel Karma on her. Karma had been well on her way to a second orgasm when she decided she'd share this one with Amy. Amy slowly sat up to see what had happened but was immediately pushed back down by Karma. Her best friend had obviously decided that she wanted to give her a heart attack by what she was doing now. Karma lowered herself down onto Amy once more but this time she rocked her wetness against Amy's. Karma bit her lip; she had no idea what she was doing. What she did know was that whatever she was doing felt good and she just wanted to make sure that Amy enjoyed herself too. "Am I doing this right?" Karma felt almost foolish asking but she wanted to make Amy feel as close to what she had just minutes ago. Amy simply nodded quickly in response and kept her eyes closed shut. Karma felt more confident now, grinding harder on Amy. "_Fuck._" It came out as a whisper and sent a shiver down Karma's spine. Karma's nails dug into Amy's sides as she felt herself climbing quickly to another orgasm. Amy felt her heart flutter as she heard the small grunts that made their way from Karma's mouth with each movement of her hips. It was obvious that she was trying really hard just to please Amy. Amy's hips met Karma's at every thrust and soon both girls came hard. Amy moaned loudly and Karma collapsed on top of her. Neither of them moved for what felt like hours but was probably closer to minutes. Amy wrapped her arm around Karma and lightly massaged her back. Karma sighed happily and buried her face into Amy's neck, loving the mixed smell of her sweat with her perfume. "So how'd I do?" Karma asked. "That… was perfect." Amy whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Because so many of you requested it, here's Part 2 of what was meant to be a one-shot. I'm so happy that you guys have enjoyed this so much and I hope you enjoy the finale here. Hopefully soon I'll have more free time so that I can finish Only Some Things Are Meant to Be. Lemme know hat you guys think****J**

Chapter 2

Karma opened her eyes slowly but didn't move. Although waking up curled up in Amy's arms wasn't unusual it _was _the first time that she'd woken up naked in that position. She felt heat spreading throughout her body as she remembered details of last night. After Amy had kissed her, she had lost herself in a tornado of pure bliss and she didn't regret a thing. It seemed strange to Karma how calm she was about the whole situation but there was just something that felt so right. Whenever Amy kissed or touched her, it's like she knew what Karma wanted without having to be told. When Amy woke her up hours later, her mind sprang to life and she happily let Amy do whatever she wanted to her, until they were both too exhausted to go any further.

Karma tilted her head up gently so she could look at Amy, and tried her best no to wake her up. She felt her heart swell as she watched Amy sleep. Even with her hair spread out on the pillows every which way and the occasional scrunching of the nose, she still managed to look completely adorable. Lying here with her arm around Amy's waist, she began to wonder how she hadn't seen it earlier. There was no one in the world who had been there for her more than Amy had. Well, besides her wonderfully overprotective parents. Amy was always there to binge watch shows with, to hold her at night when she couldn't sleep, to listen to her ramble on and on about all things pop culture. Amy was always there, with her adoring green eyes and that adorkable grin of hers. Karma smiled. _Well, better late then never, _Karma thought. And now that she had finally acknowledged her feelings for Amy, she had no intention of letting her go.

Karma leaned in closer to Amy, pressing barely there kisses to her jawline. She nuzzled Amy's ear with her nose and pulled away strands of Amy's hair so she could give the same treatment to her neck. "Mmm, good morning to you too," Amy mumbled happily without bothering to open her eyes, "How'd you sleep?" "Well," Karma took the opportunity that Amy was now awake to prop herself up on one elbow and use the tip of her finger to trace nonsensical patterns on Amy's chest. "I didn't sleep much because _somebody _woke me up and-" "Hey," Amy interrupted finally opening her eyes, "I didn't hear any complaints, especially not when I-" Karma interrupted her by crashing her lips into Amy before she could finish. She knew exactly what Amy was going to say. Never in a million years would Karma even have considered that there'd ever be the possibility of a girl going down on her. But just that had happened last night and just thinking about it made her wet all over again.

Karma climbed on top of Amy and started covering her neck with biting kisses that made Amy feel more awake than she'd ever been. "Looks like somebody didn't get enough last night." Amy tried to sound smug but moaned instead once Karma sucked on her pulse point. "Are you kidding?" Karma said in between kisses, "I don't think I could ever get enough of you." Amy felt her heart flutter at Karma's words. Just yesterday they were busy thinking of how they'd be able to get their friendship back on track and now she had Karma naked and on top of her. "I'm really glad to hear you say that." Amy said as she sat up to capture Karma's lips. She let her hands roam up Karma's soft body and gently scratched on the already marked skin. Karma wrapped her arms and legs around Amy's body as Amy moved her lips down to Karma's neck. It wasn't long before Karma's body was quickly begging for release. She ground her hips against Amy, desperately looking for the delicious friction that would give her body some relief. "Patience, young grasshopper." Amy muttered against Karma's breast. Karma smiled even as she tangled her fingers into Amy's hair, _of course she knew._

Karma pulled hard so that Amy was now looking at her. "I think we've both established that I'm not very patient." Amy felt a chill run down her spine that could only have been caused by the tone of voice Karma was using. Amy reached down between them and lightly stroked Karma's clit with two fingers. Karma inhaled sharply and was surprised to feel how sensitive she was from last night's _activities._ "Good girl." Karma purred as she started moving her hips against Amy's hand to increase the friction. Amy buried her face in Karma's neck as she felt her own arousal build from the steady wet heat dripping onto her hand. Initially Amy wanted to tease Karma and make her beg just as she had several times last night, but the thought of watching her come undone seemed a lot more attractive at the moment. She wrapped an arm around Karma's waist to somewhat limit her range of motion and easily slipped two fingers inside of her. The slightly awkward angle made it difficult for her to thrust in and out of Karma but before she had time to worry about that, Karma started riding her fingers like her life depended on it. "Amy," Karma moaned dragging her nails across Amy's back, "You feel so fucking good." Amy tried to reply. She groaned as more of Karma's juices coated her fingers, "You do too." She replied in a voice that sounded nothing like her own. She took one of Karma's nipples in her mouth and bit down harshly. "Fuck!" Karma said a little too loudly. With a final thrust she finally came with such force that she forced Amy backwards onto the bed where they both lay in an exhausted heap.

Amy slowly pulled her fingers out from Karma being careful not to hurt her. Karma looked up at Amy, "How will we ever get anything done anymore?" "We'll be getting plenty done," Amy teased, "I'll do you, you'll do me. It'll be great." Amy winked and Karma couldn't help but giggle. "You dork." "Yeah but I'm your dork." Amy answered as if it were the most obvious fact to ever have existed. Karma looked down at Amy with a look she couldn't quite identify. "Yeah, you are." Karma whispered and kissed Amy slowly, taking all the time in the world trying to translate all of her feelings into the languid movements of her lips. It was easy for Amy to get lost in Karma's kisses, in each flick of her tongue. She was surprised to feel two fingers teasing at her entrance. Although the pair had rolled around in the sheets for a better part of the night, most of the time it was Amy who had pleased Karma. Not that she minded, there was no sound on earth she would rather hear than the spine-tingling moans that erupted from Karma when she came. "What are you doing?" Amy asked surprised looking up at Karma. "Shh." Karma murmured against her lips. She gently ran her fingers through Amy's slick folds, marveling at how wet Amy was for her. It was strange touching another girl, but somehow very familiar. Karma just wanted to make Amy feel just as good as she'd made her feel but she still had no idea what she was doing. Well what better way to learn than to dive right in? Karma kissed Amy's neck as her fingers circled her clit in circles that gradually became smaller, concentrating more intently on the bundle of nerves. "Mmm, more." Amy murmured. Karma smiled against her neck, "Tell me what you want baby." The sweetness in Karma's voice held a promise of malice. "I want you inside me." Amy whispered as she grabbed onto Karma's hair. "As you wish." Karma replied. She thrust her fingers into Amy slowly, watching her expression very carefully. Amy bit her lip as she felt Karma's fingers slide all the way inside her. Karma had never been more turned on in her life than she was now, watching the effect she had on her best friend. She slowly started moving her fingers and found a rhythm that she was comfortable with. Amy's hips met her thrust for thrust and pretty soon she was over the edge, clawing at Karma's back leaving little trails of blood here and there. Once they had both regained their breath, they lay in a comfortable silence while stroking at each other's exposed skin.

Amy was dying to ask the question that had been on her mind all night. As she stroked Karma's hair and traced circles down Karma's back she stared at the wall across the room trying to figure out how to ask it. "Hey, what's wrong?" Karma asked with a small frown already forming on her bruised lips. "Nothing I just- what does this mean?" By this she obviously meant the long night of sex followed by the regrettably shorter morning of sex. Karma smiled at Amy and gave her a loving peck on the lips. "It means whatever you want it to mean." "Well are we together now? For real?" Amy asked. "If you want to be then yeah." Karma replied. Amy couldn't help the grin that formed on her face. She hugged Karma close and tried to contain the tears that were threatening to fall. Her body shook slightly as the sob that she was trying to hold back eventually tore through her. "Amy, hey, what's going on?" Karma's voice and eyes were filled with concern and Amy mentally scolded herself for becoming emotional. "It's just that these past few weeks have been so…hard. And with everything that's happened I didn't think this would be possible so soon. Maybe somewhere along the line but definitely not now." "Amy, I love you so much," Karma cupped one of Amy's cheek and forced her to make eye contact, "And I am so sorry for everything I put you through. I'm even more sorry it took me so long to sort through my own feelings for you. I guess some things just had to happen to bring me here to this point where I can see clearly that you're the one I'm meant to be with." Karma's eyes started to water as she looked down at Amy with nothing but adoration. "You're my soul mate Amy and if I can grow old with you and spend the rest of my life making up for all the crap I put you through, then that would be alright with me. Do you think it'd be alright with you, you know, spending the rest of your life with me?" "Are you kidding?" Amy laughed through her tears and gently wiped away at the ones that were forming at the corner of Karma's eyes, "Nothing would make me happier." She pulled Karma closer to her and planted a chaste kiss to her lips. They both fell back asleep to the rhythm of the rising and falling of the other's chest and dreamt about their future; of all of the promise it held and all of the happiness that undoubtedly waited for them along the way. **FIN**


End file.
